


The University Angel

by MIKTRONIK



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Dorms, F/M, Gay, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Roommates, aziraphale and crowley are roooooommieeeeees, go single moms, god is the best single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIKTRONIK/pseuds/MIKTRONIK
Summary: "Anthony stood and whirled around, then stopped. Hell, was this his roommate? He was even worse than he'd even dared to imagine, short and chubby with messy, pale hair, wearing an argyle sweater that made Anthony want to puke, and good God, was that a cross hanging around his neck? So not only was he a stuffy, snobby English major, but also some sort of religious fanatic."
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Crowley (Good Omens), Lilith/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	The University Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be totally honest with you guys: I hate human AUs. But I decided to try my hand at writing one anyway. If it sucks, it sucks. 
> 
> Everyone has weird names in this fic, except for Crowley. He's just fine and gorgeous as ever.

Anthony Crowley was, for lack of a better term, royally pissed. First was the university. He’d wanted to go to the same college as his girlfriend, but they’d rejected him.  _ “Mr. Crowley, we regret to inform you… ladaaaFUCKINGdaaa bloody bollocks, you SUCK Anthony.” _ Then, when he’d gotten into this one, he’d tried his damndest to find someone who shared at least some of his interests to room with. But, as it happened, most everyone had chosen roommates already. So now he was stuck in a room with  _ an English major _ , of  _ all bloody things _ , in a room so small that he had no idea where he was going to put his succulents, much less all his clothes and textbooks and other things that he didn’t think were really necessary but that his mother insisted he pack. Like laundry detergent. Who brings their own fucking  _ laundry detergent _ to school?

Sighing, he looked back and forth across the blank, empty dorm room. His roommate wasn’t here yet, which meant that he had his choice of bed.  _ Wahoo. _ He chose the bed on the right, dropping his suitcase with a loud  _ thunk  _ at the foot of the bed and flopping into an inelegant sprawl on the bare mattress, holding the one tiny aloe plant that he’d brought so far from home.

“It’s just you and me, little mate,” he muttered to the plant. “So you better behave, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Are you…  _ talking  _ to your plant?” asked a voice, and Anthony scrambled upright, nearly dropping the aloe. A young man who Anthony hadn’t even heard approaching stood in the doorway, looking thin and pale and embarrassed.

“I’m not  _ talking to _ it, I’m  _ threatening  _ it. There’s a difference.” Anthony squinted at the wimpy excuse for a man. “Who the hell are you, anyway?”

“Oh, I’m Newton,” he said nervously. “Pulsifer. Communications major. I’m in the room next door, the one that shares a bathroom…?” 

Anthony’s sharp features relaxed just slightly. “Anthony Crowley,” he said, crossing the room smoothly for a handshake. “Astrophysics.”

Newton’s face lit up. “Hey, my girlfriend’s an astrophysics major, too!”

“That right?” Anthony already longed to be rid of this kid.

"Yeah, and I think she'd like you. She's cool, you seem pretty cool-- oh, hey Poe!" With that, Newton turned to a somewhat scary-looking androgyne with pale eyes and hair dyed white, and began chattering with them in an excited voice. Anthony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon," he said under his breath, and turned back in to his room, heading to the windowsill, where he deposited the succulent. He then went and knelt by his suitcase, opened the zipper, and started to pull out clothes and place them on the foot of his bed until he was interrupted by a tentative knock.  Anthony stood and whirled around, then stopped. _Hell,_ was this his roommate? He was even _worse_ than he'd even dared to imagine, short and chubby with messy, pale hair, wearing an argyle sweater that made Anthony want to puke, and _good God,_ was that a _cross_ hanging around his neck? So not only was he a stuffy, snobby English major, but also some sort of religious fanatic.

"Hello, my name's Azura. Azura Fell," he said, smiling, and suddenly Anthony didn't mind the sweater that much anymore. His voice was rich, soft, beautiful, and his smile was white and perfect and almost seemed to glow. And his eyes. They were so blue they hardly seemed real. (The cross had to go, though.)

"Anthony Crowley," he said, shaking the short blond's hand. It was sturdy and gentle. "You're an English major, right?"

Azura beamed again, and really, that was the only really appropriate term for what he was doing. "Yes. And you're astrophysics?"

Anthony nodded, mutely, and continued doing so as Azura chatted away, all small talk and funny mannerisms and grins. When he asked, Anthony showed him which bed was his, and where to keep his clothes, and what the bathroom was like. But he barely noticed anything he was saying or doing. He was _transfixed._

Beezy would be furious.

**Author's Note:**

> fuahahahahaha!!!! cliffhangaaaaaa!!!!!!! 
> 
> Please leave comments with suggestions for what could happen in future chapters! If I use your idea, I'll make sure to give you a special shoutout :)


End file.
